


Stopping history being repeated.

by Shell007



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell007/pseuds/Shell007
Summary: A day off and a call from a friend what can go wrong? They soon realise their friend is in danger and it’s all linked to memories best left in the past.
Kudos: 1





	Stopping history being repeated.

** Stopping history being repeated. **

**Chapter 1**

Starsky answered the phone, hoping his day off wasn’t about to end abruptly.

“Starsky, sorry I know it’s your day off but I need a favour.”

“Hi Bernie, what’s up”

“Could you come over?” It sounded almost like a plea. 

“Yeah sure, you okay?” 

“I’ll explain you when you get here.”

“Okay, be over shortly.”

The day Bernie found Hutch after he’d escaped from Ben Forests’ men, Starsky had hardly known him. But Bernie had trusted them with his career turning a blind eye to Hutch’s condition and they had to trust him with theirs. 

Bernie was hosing down his fence when Starsky arrived. “Starsky, thanks for coming.”

Starsky could hear the relief. “What’s up?” 

“Some sicko killed Rex.” Bernie gloomily responded. “Little Chrissy found the poor mutt on the fence. Would you talk to her, she’s in a right…” Bernie noticed Starsky stood froze, staring at the fence. 

“You alright?” “Starsky?”

“Huh, what?” His voice sounding as shaky as he looked. 

“Well, you’re as white as a sheet.” 

Starsky rubbed his forehead. “Was Rex…was he pinned up?”

“How on earth…” Before Bernie finished, Starsky was pushing him back to the house. 

“Bernie, get in the house, get in inside now.”

“Starsky, what wrong?” 

“I’ve gotta call it in.” Starsky insisted. “I can’t…happening again.” 

“Starsky it’s a dog. You can’t call it in!”

“NO! It’s a calling card.” Starsky frogmarched Bernie inside and immediately phoned Hutch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“STARSKY, slow down.” Hutch interrupted. “Bernie’s dog’s been killed, you want ME to report it to Dobey!” It sounded unbelievable but the tone of his friend voice, alarmed him. “Then you want Dobey to report it to Captain Measly at the New York Central precinct.”

“Yeh Paul, Captain Measly. He must be told, the dog was pinned up.” Urged Starsky. 

“Starsky, is anyone hurt?” 

“Not yet! I need you here, we’ll protect ‘em.” Hutch didn’t get a chance to reply before Starsky hung up. 

Hutch immediately called Dobey and as bizarre as it sounded, both instinctively felt they needed to do as Starsky had requested. 

**Chapter 2**

“Captain Dobey. David speaks highly of you. How can I help?” Dobey was surprised the captain knew of him, let alone Starsky spoke highly of him. 

“Starsky asked I call you. It’s a bit bizarre, but it’s concerning a dog. It was found dead, pinned to a fence?” As he said it, he felt rather foolish. 

“Is the cop and family in protective care?” The urgency and concern took Dobey by surprise. 

“How did you know it was an officer’s dog?”

“It always is, a few days before the officer’s killed. That’s why Davey knows. How’s he taken it?”

“What’s this about? I haven’t spoken to him.” Within second he had gone from feeling foolish to very worried.

Captain Measly explained there had been nine known murders of police personnel within days of their family pet being found dead. Each case the murder victim had a young family. The first known victim was Michael Starsky. He explained Michael had called him when David found their dog to write up a fake murder report to comfort his boys. A week later Michael Starsky had been gunned down in broad daylight.

Within that year Measly heard of a similar case where a dog had been killed days before the father, a Police Captain. The cases were rare and spread across the country which hindered investigations but the pattern was always the same. They didn’t know why the killer used the sick calling card which earned him the name of the Black Heart, but there hadn’t been a known case for 6 years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hutch saw his partner rush out the house as he arrived. He was on edge and looked almost grey in complexion.

“It’s him, I know it! He’s gotta be stopped.” Starsky was wound up tighter than a spring, fidgeting with his hands and rings. 

“Who and stop what?” Hutch asked.

“The person who took him from us, now he’s after Bernie.” Hutch was concerned about his partner’s behaviour and now Bernie’s safety. 

Bernie was on the phone looking anxiously at his wife and daughter as they entered the room. “Hutch, Dobey wants you.” Bernie held the phone out towards him. 

Dobey updated Hutch and asked how Starsky was. Dobey was concerned for Starsky, and the impact this would have on him.

Hutch watched as Starsky paced the room, fidgeting anxiously with his rings while he was on the phone. He knew the rings had belonged to Starsky’s father. Starsky paused and rubbed the nape of his neck desperate for Hutch to get off the phone. When he did, Bernie had already convinced his wife to take their daughter and visit her sisters for a while, so they would be safe. 

**Chapter 3**

Starsky insisted that Bernie go to the Precinct with Hutch while he made sure they weren’t being followed. When they all arrived at the precinct Hutch noticed the change in his partner, he was calmer and focused. Driving had focused and calmed his partner. 

The safe house and protection for Bernie was already organised when they arrived. Dobey discussed the history of the hitman without mentioning any of the victims’ names. They all knew the name of the first victim and why Starsky had immediately raised the alarm. 

Could it really be the same killer of Starsky’s father, all those years ago? The question was irrelevant, because they all believed Bernie’s life was at risk. 

Thankfully they had the upper hand as the hitman wouldn’t realise his calling card had been recognised. As they discussed Bernie’s cases for any leads, the switchboard put a call through for Bernie which Dobey put on loud speaker.

“Officer Glassman?” The caller asked cautiously. 

“Speaking, who am I speaking to?” Bernie ask sounding as natural as possible.

“Just listen. They killed the wrong cop. They’ve got someone out of retirement to kill us, I’ve found you so he’ll find you. They’ve killed twice. You helped me, now I’ve helped you…stay safe.” The phone line went dead. 

Hutch noticed Starsky’s leaning forward looking down at his clenched hands. ‘Someone out of retirement’. The silent ‘I’m here for you buddy’ was heard by Starsky who glanced up at him with a bland smile. 

“Bernie, who was it?” Dobey asked. 

Bernie rubbed his temple. “I don’t know?”

“’Killed the wrong cop,’ the last officer’s death I know of was in San Diego?” Hutch said, pondering over what the caller had said. 

“That’s the district I was on loan to.” Bernie added.

“Officer Alex Parish, shot dead on the scene of a break in.” Dobey read, the name from a file of newspaper clippings.

“Parish…Alex Parish. That’s who I was covering. He was off sick.” 

“Were you involved in any big cases?” Starsky perched himself on the arm of Hutch’s chair. 

“Any homicides? He said they’d killed twice.” Dobey added.

“One. A young groundsman found a man with his throat sliced open. Boy he was shaken up, he’d tried to help the man, I stayed with him for quite some time.” He paused. “We were first on the scene and never knew the victim’s name; the homicide detectives took over. We did our reports, a week later I returned here.” 

“I’ll contact San Diego, get the case notes. Bernie, go call you wife before you go to the safe house.” Dobey put his hand out to stop Starsky and Hutch leaving the room. “Look, I know how important this...”

Starsky jumped to his feet. “Cap’n, don’t pull me from this, I have to…”

“Stop and listen…this gets too personal or too much, I expect to know immediately.” The gruff voice was stern but caring. “You helped me get Stryker. It’s no comparison but I won’t take it away from you. Not unless I have to, don’t make me regret this. Clear?” 

“Clear Cap’n.” They answered in unison. 

“Now go, I have calls to make!” 

**Chapter 4**

Back in Dobey’s office they were reviewing the San Diego case report. Bernie studied the scene photos and immediately knew something was off. It took a while before he realised it was the victim’s leather tool case. He knew it had been open at the scene of the crime, but in the photos, it was closed. He’d remembered the leather case, because it reminded him of his police shield case. It had shaped itself for two pieces of equipment but there was only one in it. 

When Dobey contacted the San Diego captain, he welcomed Starsky and Hutch’s involvement hoping it would lead to convicting the murderer of his officer. The impact of a colleague’s death on a precinct was hard and when left unsolved it festered the morale. That evening Starsky and Hutch travelled to San Diego to meet the captain in the morning. 

Hutch was concerned for Starsky, particularly as he didn’t challenge him about going in the battered Ford. Then there was the silence, normally he wouldn’t stop talking but he was lost deep in reliving painful memories. 

Hutch had shared hotel rooms many times with Starsky and knew he was a restless sleeper. The stillness told Hutch that Starsky was laying in bed unable to sleep and probably staring into the darkness. There was no rushing Starsky when he needed to talk, but as always Hutch would be there when his partner needed him. 

The captain introduced them to the homicide detectives that had worked the case, they remembered Ryan Brooms, the young groundsman who had found the victim. They all felt it was probably him who called Bernie. There was no mention of the missing tool so Starsky and Hutch were cautious to imply any tampering of evidence had taken place.

Ian Clarke, the crime scene photographer, had left the force to set up a security company but the telephone number he’d left was disconnected. It wasn’t unusual for someone to leave the force and go into security as it was an easy transition. What was unusual, was he’d cut connections with his police colleagues. 

They called Dobey to check on Bernie and report in. Dobey suggested that Minnie would run a check on Ian Clarke and see what she could find out for them. 

**Chapter 5**

No investigation had ever got close to the finding Black Heart and they knew their best option was to find the person who hired him. They headed to Ryan’s apartment, not expecting to find him but hoping to find something that may help them.

When they knocked on the door, they realised the apartment had been broken into. They entered cautiously, finding no one inside or any signs of a burglary. Nothing they found indicated Ryan was anything but a gardener, which was reflected in his book collection.

“Nothing in here. You found anything?” Starsky called out. “Hey Hutch?”

“He took them to someone.” Hutch responded.

“Took who?” 

“No, not who. His plants.” Hutch had a book under his arm and was holding a water spray bottle. 

“Uh, did I tell ‘ya, you make a great detective?!” Hutch seeing the cheeky grin on his partner playfully aimed the water spray at him before putting it down. 

“The parents next?” Starsky suggested. “Or crime scene, it’s on route.” 

“Sound’s good, house then parents.” 

“Yeah, but Hutch. Better leave the book behind.” As they left they felt confident that Ryan had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

**Chapter 6**

They were buzzed through the double gate to the impressive grounds that had been the scene of the homicide. As they drove down the long drive to the huge house, they were surprised to see four large removal trucks. 

“Mr Birchel, thank you for meeting with us.” Hutch appreciated the man was busy.

“You’re welcome. Please, let’s walk and talk.” He led them into the house. 

“This is quite a collection, you have here.” Hutch felt like he’d stepped into an art gallery.

“Thank you, detective. Some men invest in flashy cars. Why I do not know, they instantly devalue and the maintenance. With me, it’s art. Master pieces that continuously increase in value.”

Hutch smiled at Starsky, having had similar discussions concerning his partners pride and joy many a times.

“I can see from your car, you are far from caring what vehicle you are seen in.” Hutch’s was taken aback by the comment. He noticed his partner mischievous smirk and the twinkle in his eyes as he both appreciated and resented the comment. 

“It blends in on the streets.” Hutch responded, trusting his partner would understand exactly what he meant. 

“Does it?” Mr Birches sounded surprised. “I suppose you are from Bay City.” Neither partner appreciating the implied slur on their home town and glanced at each other. 

“But you’re here investigating the homicide. Tragically, if only he hadn’t stopped the security system for testing, the whole incident would have been recorded.” He didn’t recognise the irony that he was more disappointment that it hadn’t been caught on camera, than someone had lost their life.

“I reactivated the system myself, since then it’s been on continuously. The property’s been empty but it’s reassuring to have the state of art alarm system.”

“The house has been empty?” Starsky asked. 

“We considered selling, I’m sure you understand. But, this room is spectacular for showing my collection in its full splendour.” He looked in awe of the room. “Now due to a cancelation the collection will be in place by tomorrow, then my wife and I will move in the following day.” 

They continued talking as the headed back to the removal vehicles where they thanked Mr Birchel and went to leave.

Starsky chuckle as he opened the passenger door of the Ford.

“You say something?” Hutch glared over the top of the car.

“No…no, I just hope this car can make it to somewhere we grab something to eat.” Starsky got in the car without waiting for his partners response. 

They left the house questioning if they had missed something about the victim. The house had been empty on the day of the homicide and had remained empty. If the target had been Mr Birchel there had been no attempts on his life since, so they doubted that he had been the intended victim. 

**Chapter 7**

As they approached and admired the beautiful well-kept front garden, an elderly gentle appeared.

“Hello, can I help you?” The likeness was unmistakeable, it was Ryan’s father. 

“Mr Brooms?” Starsky asked. 

The man push a pencil behind his ear. “Yes?”

“I’m Detective Starsky, this is Detective Hutchinson. We’d like to talk to your son.” They stepped forward showing their badges.

“He’s innocent, didn’t even get charged!”

“We know, and we know he’s scared. He warned our friend, someone’s after him.” Starsky could tell the man’s anger had eased. “Do you know where he is or how to contact him?” 

His son had told him he would warn that cop who’d helped him. “I don’t know where he went. A week ago, he brought his plants over and told us he had to leave.”

“Is there anything he said or left with you that may help us? Anything at all?” Hutch asked gently. 

“No, he had nothing to hide. He’s a good boy.” He rubbed his face. “I wish I could help, we miss him. Hell, the garden even misses him”

“Would you mind holding that for me, so I can measure up?” He point to a fence post. 

Starsky carefully stepped over the flower bed. “Ryan normally helps, actually now I help him.” A smile crept into the man’s face with a hint of sadness. 

“Just jot it down, my memory isn’t what it used to be. Anyway measure twice, cut once.”

“Yeah, my Uncle Al says that. Do you want me to measure this time?” Starsky offered.

“Please, can’t let the place go to rack and ruin while Ryan’s away.” He glanced down at the tape and smiled. “Same as I made it. Thanks.”

“He’s gonna be alright, don’t worry.” Starsky gently rubbed the man’s shoulder as they left. 

**Chapter 8**

They reported into Dobey, hoping to get some information on Ian but he’d covered his tracks which only increased their suspicions of his involvement. 

They had been surprised that people knew very little about their colleague. Ian had clearly kept himself to himself. No one said it out rightly, but it was clear he wasn’t particularly liked. It was getting late and they decided to wait for the night staff to arrive. 

“Yeah, I knew him. He asked me out once.” She said wincing. 

“We need to speak to him, you know how we could contact him?” Hutch asked hopefully. 

“I tell you, I did NOT go out with him. When I met him I thought he was a perp, something about him.” She looked up through her lashes smiling sweetly at Hutch who smiled back uncomfortably.

Starsky interrupted the awkward silence. “Good instinct.”

“What’s he done?” 

“We just need to speak to him.” Hutch leaned forward smiling at her to encourage her to talk, which clearly worked. 

Ian had told her, he was going up a security company specialising in CCTV. She explained the restaurant he asked her out to, was notorious for three reasons. Firstly, you had to have booked months in advance. Secondly, few people could afford to dine there. And thirdly, it was known for its unsavoury clientele which most people didn’t want to be associated with. But Ian, had openly admitted to having connection there and being able to get a table anytime he wanted. 

When they left they took a detour past the restaurant. It confirmed Ian must have some connection with the case, no one on a police salary could afford to eat in there. They knew they didn’t have any real evidence yet, but everything pointed to Ian’s involvement being more than taking the crime scene photos. 

**Chapter 9**

As they walked along from the late night cafe, Starsky ducked into a shop and came out with some bottles to drink in the hotel room. Hutch knew the bottles were a sign he was ready to talk.

In their room, Starsky put the TV on and opened two drinks passing one to his partner. It was strange how even with the TV on, it was only the quiet clink of Starsky’s bottle on the table that Hutch heard. When the programme finished, Starsky got up and turned the TV off. He stayed standing facing it, as if suddenly he didn’t know how to turn or speak. It felt like ages to Hutch who wanted so much to help his friend but equally didn’t want to rush him. 

“I remember finding Juke, our dog…I’d never seen so much blood.” The voice was full of pain. 

“Pop, never understood how it happened. Juke was trained, ‘lika guard dog, lovely and playful with us though.” Starsky nursed his drink and turned still standing.

Hutch stood and put his hand comfortingly on his partner arm. “Oh buddy. Didn’t think you liked dogs?”

“I like them. It’s the memories I don’t like.” It suddenly made sense to Hutch. “Pop took some days off.” Starsky seemed exposed as he spoke to his friend. “Then I saw more blood…his blood, it wouldn’t stop. So much blood.” His voice was breaking and although his head never lifted, he turned towards Hutch. 

“You were just a kid.” It was heart-breaking to know Starsky had seen his father bleed out. 

“I was on my bike. He was just behind me! I heard, I…turned as he fell.” Hutch felt his friend trembling with the memory.

“The screaming and shouting. I didn’t know it was me. Barry, Captain Measly pulled me off him…off his body.” Starsky looked up, his eye’s screamed out for help as he was pulled into a tight hold. 

“It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.” Hutch felt helpless as he tried to comfort his friend, knowing there was nothing he could say that would help. His tight hold felt like he was the only thing that stopped Starsky being sucked under a swamp of bad memories, deeper into pain and out of his reach. 

“I can’t think of the past…not now…I owe Bernie so much. I’ve gotta stop him.” Starsky tailed weakly.

Hutch knew what Starsky went through to get him clean, after what Ben Forests’ men had done to him, had been on both of them. 

“Starsky, I owe YOU and Bernie everything. I promise, we’ll stop him.”

“You promise?” Starsky muttered weakly.

“I promise, we’ll get him. Me and Thee.” They stood standing for some time before Hutch gradually felt Starsky’s vice like grip easing and the trembling stop. 

“Yeah? Me and Thee.” Starsky mumbled. 

Starsky was absolutely drained of energy and spirit by the time he settled in bed. Hutch laid in his bed thinking what his friend had gone through as a child. But he could tell, even in the darkness, Starsky had at last fallen into the deep peaceful sleep that he so needed.

**Chapter 10**

“Hutch wake up! We missed it…HUTCH!” 

“Starrrrs” 

“They didn’t measure twice.” Starsky said excitedly.

“Measure?” Hutch yawned out. 

“Murdered when checking the system. Since it was put back on…it’s not been checked, check twice! Tomorrow the art collection will be in, well tonight.” Starsky babbled on correcting himself. 

“STOP!” Hutch was trying to take in what he was hearing. “It’s the art collection…but why the hit on them?”

Starsky hesitated. “The missing tool, it’s gotta to be the key. Ian covered up it was missing, but they knew.” 

“Hmmm and he’s specialising in CCTV. We need to know more about that system.”

“Ian’s part of this, and he knows who’s behind it.” Starsky was pacing the room. 

They were too awake now, but at least felt they had a lead. It was all an elaborate plan to steal the art collection.

They arrived at the security company first thing in the morning and the owner was keen to help, explaining the CCTV was a new state of the art system. It required specialised electrical tools to reset the system. With the right knowledge and tool, the system could be completely deactivated.

He had raised concerns with the investigating officer who was in contact with the property owner who also owned one of the tools. When they showed him the photo of Ian, he confirmed that was the investigating officer who took his statement. That was their first piece of evidence, Ian under the pretence of being the investigating officer had taken the statement and buried it.

They phoned and updated Dobey aware they were out of their jurisdiction. None of them wanted hand the case fully over to the San Diego precinct. It was too important and there were concerns if anyone else at the precinct were involved. 

Dobey called the San Diego captain explaining the devastating news that one of his own men was linked to the killing of Officer Parish. 

Entering the precinct, Starsky and Hutch immediately sensed the air of disgust and anger. It was clear the news of Ian’s involvement in the case was known. Everyone was fuelled with pure determination, whatever it took and whoever was involved they would pay for the two murders.

Everything pointed to the theft of the art collect going down that night and a plan was quickly formed. Someone with the tool and system knowledge, had to gain access to the house to deactivate the security system. The gates had to be opened from inside of the property to give access to vehicles. There two possible entrances, both would be under surveillance with a team of officers ready to go in once they knew the entry point. Starsky and Hutch would be in the grounds, covering the only weak overgrown area that could be used to gain access. 

**Chapter 11**

The radio silence was broken by the announcement of a Cadillac approaching the back gate. As Starsky responded, they saw two figures clambering out of the overgrown area in the grounds. The plan had been to apprehend anyone before they entered the house, but that would tip off whoever was in the Cadillac and the necessary vehicles to remove the art collection. They decided the plan had to change to ensure they caught as many people involved as possible. 

The two figures disappeared into the house and shortly after the main doors opened. A man stepped out the house, as the surveillance confirmed the back gates had opened and the Cadillac had entered. The car was unexpected, and they wondered why the gates had been closed again after but hoped they would remain closed. The man inside the house, probably Ian, had control of the security system and now they expected the other vehicles to enter via the back gates. The change of events meant a change of tactics. They still had to overpower the vehicles at the gates, but now had to do it without raising the alarm to those in the house.

It was a waiting game, as long as the gates remained closed the new plan could still work. They didn’t know how many vehicles to expect, or what man power they would bring. But the thought of one of their own being involved in Officer Parish’s murder spurred everyone on. 

Starsky and Hutch watched the Cadillac pull up. The beefy suited driver opened the passenger’s door for a distinguished looking man who went inside the house. He was clearly the boss, and an unexpected bonus.

Within minutes of the men entering the house, confirmation over the radio was received of two trucks waiting at the gates. This is what they had hoped for. The team at the gates started the countdown to overpower and take control of the vehicles. Still not knowing quite what they would be up against, but they were prepared and had the element of surprise in their favour.

The leading officer confirmed the vehicles were surrounded and the order was given. They had to go in quickly, overpower the men in the vehicles and get control without alerting the people in the house. 

Starsky and Hutch felt helpless as they heard the order over the radio followed by a bust of muffled gun fire, then silence. No one came out the house and it was clear the CCTV was not being watched. However, they would be expecting their trucks arrival and any minute would check it. 

To their relief, confirmation came over the radio that the vehicles had been secured with minimal injuries. Their colleagues had taken control of the vehicles and were waiting for the gates to open. The people in the house were unaware of the police presence. 

**Chapter 12**

The waiting was almost painful, with everyone’s adrenaline high. The gates started to open but as they did and the trucks started up, the gates started to close. Something had gone wrong and the vehicles hadn’t been able to enter. Only a few police officers had managed to get into the grounds as the gates started to close. Starsky and Hutch were radioed and warned that something had tipped off the men inside and their back up were on foot. They knew the back-up had a long way to come from the gates and would not be with them for a while. 

The men appeared from the house, guns drawn. Three of them shielding the boss as they approached the car. 

“Police! Drop your weapons. We have you surrounded.” Hutch’s order echoed through the night air. 

The driver fired immediately in his direction but Starsky’s bullet caught him as the men scrambled against the car for cover. Although Starsky and Hutch were on different sides of the vehicle, within seconds the men realised they were not surrounded. 

Starsky and Hutch were under heavy fire but knew they could not allow the men to re-enter the house. They were both pinned down, out gunned and outnumbered hoping the back-up would reach them soon. Neither of them could move and took solace in hearing their partner’s gun still firing. 

As Hutch reloaded, shots came up from behind him and within moments it was the four men who were surrounded and outnumbered. After a short shoot out, the men surrendered with only the boss being unscathed. 

As the lead detective arrested the men, including his ex-colleague, the revulsion was clear and shared by all. It was bitter sweet getting closer to solving a colleague’s murder but tainted by Ian’s involvement. 

The boss was quite a catch, he had evaded numerous criminal charges in the past from drug trafficking to conspiracy of murder. He had the best lawyers money could buy and was not averse to buying his way out at any cost. His self-indulgence act to view the art collection in its finery before it was split and sold off had cost him dearly. 

**Chapter 13**

It was late afternoon when the lawyers accepted the deal for their client. They’d used to their full advantage, the leverage of the knowledge how to contact the Black Heart. The lawyer’s explanation for this knowledge was that their client had thought there was a hit out on him and tracked him down to buy his way out. It was clearly not even the lawyers believed the story they told.

Their clients’ presence at the property could not be denied but they were confident this would be a minimal inconvenience. Everything linking their client to the two murders was circumstantial and they had him out on bail by the evening. After he had arranged the meeting with the Black Heart.

For the others who had been arrested, legal support was less thorough. Each man, like their boss, had cut a deal with information to reduce their sentences and that included Ian Clarke.

Ian had taken a number of pay offs over the years, including the covering up the missing access tool. He denied knowledge or connection to Officers Parish’s murder. 

The information being gathered was mounting up and the Captain was confident that neither the deal nor his lawyers would be able to protect the main man this time. 

Two other men gave up the name of who had killed Officer Parish and the police were already on route to make the arrest.

Starsky and Hutch headed back to Bay City were the meeting with the Black Heart had been arranged the following morning. They weren’t surprised it was in their home town, as he was still there for the hit on Bernie. 

**Chapter 14**

Dobey didn’t like idea of the meeting, but it was the best chance they had to capture the Black Heart. He still had concerns of Starsky’s personal connection with the case and involvement. But Hutch was clear he would not go in without Starsky having his back and they were his best team. 

The back-up and surveillance were in place. The meeting was arranged at the main gate of the city park but Hutch expected to be given the run around to check he was alone. Hutch drove with Starsky hidden in the car. He pulled up outside the gate, scanning the busy area.

“Stay hidden.” Hutch saw the envelope on the gates as he looked round.

The note inside read: 

_‘I’m watching you right now. Drive to the deserted water tower on old Bay City Road. Come alone or you won’t leave alive.’_

The park was busy and heavily looked over by buildings making it an easy area to watch unnoticed. He drove while Starsky radioed Dobey with the new destination.

Old Bay City road was a deserted road and if anyone tried to follow them, they would be seen. They knew they were alone from this point. 

Hutch pulled up to the deserted looking area, but he knew looks could be deceiving.

He left the car door wide open as he got out. Starsky listened to his partner’s steps crunching on the gravel, gauging exactly where he was. He didn’t like staying hidden in the car but being seen would condemn his partner. 

“Stop there!” The order echoed. “You armed?” 

“Yes.” He slowly opened his jacket to show his gun.

“Leave it were it is.” The voice commanded. 

“So, what does he want?” Hutch realised the man had moved to the left and Starsky now had cover to slide out the car unnoticed. 

“He wants to call it off.” 

“He still has to pay up for the job!”

“He knows, he’s just cancelling the…” Before Hutch finished he was hit, the excruciating pain shot through his leg which immediately gave way.

“Wrong answer! Now who sent you?” 

Hutch heard just two shots followed by silence, no sound of gravel crunching, nothing. He knew only one shot had been from his partner’s gun. ‘Please no.’

“Starsky?” There was no response. ‘Please no. Let him be okay.’

Starsky stood frozen staring at the man bleeding out. He hadn’t even heard Hutch. But his concern for his partner snapped him out of it. “Hutch!”

“Starsky?” Relief hearing their partner’s voice rushed through them. 

Hutch watched his partner approached the man on the floor and kick his gun away. Starsky paused holding his gun aimed at the man momentarily. Hutch could feel the turmoil of emotions from his partner. 

Starsky leaned down and push the man over onto his front, cuffing him behind his back. He read him his rights, as he rolled him back over.

“Starsky?” The man stared up catching his breath in pain. “You? That name, you look familiar?” 

Starsky gritted his teeth giving no response and rushed over to Hutch.

Hutch noticed his partner was physically trembling. “You…okay?” 

“You’re the one who’s hit!” The wound was bleeding out heavily. “I need to take a look.”

“Wearing vest and…hit in the leg.” Hutch mumbled, fighting to keep conscious. Starsky saw the wound was a through and through and that needed urgent treatment.

“Stay with me buddy.” Starsky quickly pulled his belt off and slipped it under Hutch’s thigh. “I need to stem the bleeding, it’s gonna hurt. Sorry pal…on the count of three. One, two.” Before reaching three Starsky tightened the belt. “Easy there…gotta get help.”

“Hutch, come-on, wake up…stay with me.”

“Starrrrs…”

“I’m here, stay with me.” Starsky was relieved to hear the sirens approaching. 

**Chapter 15**

Dobey had the back-up and paramedics on standby which arrived quickly. He’d been more than concern about his men but knew Hutch could handle his partner. His concerned skyrocketed when he heard Hutch was shot, knowing the reputation of the Black Heart. 

At the scene Dobey immediately went to Starsky at Hutch’s side. He noticed and knew the danger of a through and through bullet, and the paramedics weren’t wasting any time getting Hutch stable. Starsky’s was covered in his partner’s blood and hardly acknowledging anyone. He’d not spoken a word to anyone but Hutch. He was hunched over holding his partners hand, almost rocking and trembling. Dobey realised Starsky also needed help but feared it was the sort of help only Hutch could give him. 

As the paramedics prepared to move Hutch, Dobey checked on the other man. He’d noticed on arrival that he was alive, albeit in pain but that was not his concern. Now after all the years the Black Heart had been evading the police, they had him.

Bernie was safe and they had the man responsible for the murder of so many police officers, including Starsky’s father. 

Dobey caught Starsky’s arm as Hutch was being transferred to the ambulance. “I’ll meet you there, he’s strong. He’ll make it.” 

**Chapter 16**

Dobey sat while Starsky silently paced the waiting room. The Black Heart had evaded the police for near three decades. But now he laid under arrest yards away, recovering from a bullet wound shot by his first victim’s son.

How could so much have happen in so few of days?

The last few days, all he’d seen in Hutch’s eyes was concern for his partner. Now all he saw in Starsky’s eyes was concern for Hutch. 

“How is he doc?” It was first time Dobey had heard Starsky for hours. 

“He’s lost a lot of blood, but the bullet missed the bone and artery. He’ll make a full recovery”

“I need to be with him.” Starsky said looking directly at the doctor.

“He won’t wake up for some hours, he won’t know you’re there.” 

Dobey didn’t even get a chance to speak. “He’s my partner, I need to be with him.”

Dobey looked at the Doctor, but the doctor had already gathered the man in front of him really did need to be with his friend. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the morning when Hutch started to stir.

“Hey, partner...take it easy.” Starsky softly said leaning forward.

“Starsss”

“Hey, I’m here.” He put his hand on the thin blanket covering Hutch’s arm

“We get ‘im?”

“Yeah, just relax.” Hutch was more important than that murderer. 

Most of the morning Hutch drifted in and out of sleep and when Dobey arrived he stayed with him while Starsky left to call his mother. 

Dobey noticed Starsky hesitate before coming back into the room, his head was low and he was ringing his hands tightly. He knew Starsky needed his partner. What’s more, he knew they needed each to recover. As he left, he heard Starsky telling Hutch his mother had broken down in tears when he told her. He wondered if there could ever be any relief after all the years of their loss, or if it just open up old wounds. 

Dobey entered another room down the corridor, the man was asleep but looked like anyone you would pass on the street. He was in his late fifties and had clearly kept fit over the years. If it wasn’t for the handcuffs and police at the door you’d think nothing of him. But this man, laying there looking innocent had destroyed families, taken away children’s childhoods and dreams. Dobey knew this man had been Starsky’s nightmare, but now Starsky and Hutch had started his. 

Walking back past Hutch’s room he looked in and saw Starsky asleep in the chair. He was slumped over his partner’s bed resting his head on one arm while the other arm rested on Hutch’s shoulder. Hutch was also sleeping and had his hand resting on his partner’s arm. Dobey knew, with the help of their unique bond, their healing process had begun. 


End file.
